The present invention, and inventive system, is a new and novel locking and protection mechanism for pipes and pipelines, that prevents unauthorized access to metering valves and damage to valve sensing equipment. The present invention can protect, but is not limited to, water meter, oil and gas valves. In one embodiment of the present invention, the present invention is installed and works in conjunction with the existing pipelines, including, but not limited to, water, oil, and gas pipelines to prevent tampering with the meters attached to such valves and pipelines and thereby preventing theft of the fluids, or gasses, running through those pipelines, pipes or valves. In one embodiment of the present invention, by inserting the locking unit onto a valve meter assembly, such as a water pipe, the fluid flow may be regulated or controlled to an existing business, residence, or shop, by preventing the tampering with the fluid meter and/or the spud nut, or the equipment monitoring these devices. In one embodiment of the present invention the present inventive device can secure the actual spud nut of the pipeline valve, as opposed to other embodiments of the present invention in which the meter valve itself is secured.
In one embodiment of the present invention contains a new and novel extension for a transponder for a meter, or any device that uses a transponder, that needs to be extended. The transponder could be used separately from the locking device, or as a unit, just as the locking device can be used separate from the transponder extender. In the past, transponders have been known to detach from devices, such as water meters, either from fluid material flow detaching them, through fluid movement, or due to flimsy construction elements that cause the transponders to detach by being struck by a physical object, as in when a worker is doing work near the transponder and knocks the transponder off the meter. Transponders that are compromised cannot transmit signals thereby causing a disruption in services for the pipelines, pipes and valves as well as the fluid, or gas, flowing through them. If the transmitter is not signaling then it is possible that the pipeline is being tampered with and/or the lock system has been compromised.
In several embodiments of the present invention, the present inventive system allows a user to control the monitoring of fluids, and gases, which through the pipelines, pipes and/or valves and will decrease theft of said fluids, or gasses, as well as increase the security and accuracy of data transmitted by protecting the transmitting equipment, valves, or meters themselves.